


Otoño

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Autumn, Autumn flavors, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: The leaves of the tres diédrica, but for Levi a new feeling was born. /// Las hojas de los arboles Mirian, pero para Levi un nuevo sentimiento nacía.





	Otoño

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribución to Tumblr’s Rivamika Autumn Weekend, organized by @rivamikaevents /// Está es mi contribucion para el Rivamika Autumn Weekend de Tumblr, organizado por @rivamikaevents

La brisa gélida tan característica del mes comenzó a picar sobre sus mejillas, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de herrería que había alrededor de la fuente que había en medio de la plaza principal del pueblo. A pesar de que traía encima un suéter de lana y una chamarra de cuero el frío se filtraba entre ellas haciéndolo tiritar.

  
Miró su reloj de mano, eran las tres de la tarde en punto. La hora que habían acordado para su cita; escaneó con la mirada el lugar, pudo observar que la mayoría de los transeúntes se dirigían a las diversas cafeterías que había en esa zona; a ese paso no encontrarían lugar en la cafetería a la que quería llevarla, ese hecho provocó que frunciera el ceño e hiciera un pequeño mohín, quería llevarla a ese lugar especial a probar las delicias que ofrecían. Internamente comenzó a idear un plan de contingencia, pero se percató que no había lugares donde las amenidades fueran tan buenas como en _La_ _Liberté_. Se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó que la chica que esperaba ya se encontraba a su lado.

  
Fue hasta que escuchó una suave risa que se percató que no se encontraba solo. Giró su cabeza hacia el sonido melódico, y a un lado de él, de pie se encontraba ella. Comenzó a levantar la mirada para poder verla al rostro. Mientras sus ojos recorrían su silueta, se percató de algo que logró hacer saltar su corazón, ella había puesto mucho empeño en su vestimenta para la ocasión, no es que ella se vistiera mal, pero para sus ojos no pasó desapercibido que la mayoría de las prendas eran nuevas, además de que ella no acostumbraba vestir de esa manera. No se quejaba de ello, ella se veía muy linda enfundada en ese vestido azul marino que resaltaba su piel pálida, además de que hacía un buen contraste con su abrigo color caqui, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias gruesas de lana del mismo color del vestido, además se percató que había usado unos botines bajos del mismo color que el abrigo, y rematando toda su vestimenta no podía faltar su inseparable bufanda roja.

  
Cuando por fin sus ojos se conectaron, la expresión divertida de Mikasa desapareció ante el escrutinio que Levi había llevado acabo hacia ella, lo cual dio paso a que un sutil sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Para él no pasó desapercibida esa pequeña reacción, y una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al notar que además ella estaba levemente maquillada. Al parecer no había sido el único que se había esforzado mucho en verse presentable para la ocasión.

  
—No te burles de mí —. Dijo la joven de cabello negro, mientras giraba su rostro a otro lado cortando el contacto visual antes de que su rostro se volviera completamente escarlata.

  
—No lo hago, no sé que te ha hecho creer eso.

  
—El hecho de que me estás mirando de una manera rara— murmuró suavemente mientras escondía la mitad de su rostro en su bufanda roja.

  
—¿Acaso no puedo admirar el empeño que pusiste en ti?— Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida, no esperaba que él fuera así de directo en ese momento. Ella lo conocía desde hace tiempo y sabía que él siempre iba directo al grano, pero nunca imaginó que incluso en las citas ese lado saliera a flote.— Por cierto, te ves muy bonita.

  
Sin saber qué decir Mikasa, comenzó a estrujar nerviosamente las mangas de su abrigo, ella siempre se había caracterizado por no quedarse callada ante cualquier situación, pero en ese momento se sentía la persona más torpe del mundo, y sus pensamientos se atropellaban entre sí.

  
—Cállate, y vamos al lugar que dijiste querías llevarme, me estoy congelando—. Una risa burlona salió de los labios de Levi mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba entre sus manos las manos de ella. Las levantó hasta sus labios y a cada una le dio un beso que podía confundirse con el aleteo de una mariposa. Esa acción hizo que Mikasa emitiera un suave “maldito enano” que fue amortiguado por su preciada prenda roja.

  
Tomados de las manos emprendieron el camino hacia la cafetería que Levi había previsto para su cita. A pesar del frío ambiental, la compañía mutua los hacía sentir una calidez que iniciaba donde sus manos estaban unidas, hasta el lugar más recóndito de sí mismos. Recorrieron las calles empedradas de Shiganshina, admirando como esa temporada hacía que los pasajes del pueblo se vieran como sacados de un cuento de hadas. Los edificios mostraban una arquitectura muy al estilo del medievo, era un contraste hermoso, las casas blancas con sus tejas rojas, los niños pequeños jugando y corriendo por todos lados sin miedo a nada, sus risas cantarinas inundando el ambiente, las hojas de los árboles tiñiendose de colores cafés, naranjas, amarillos y rojizos.

  
Caminaron por unos cuantos metros sobre la avenida principal, donde había varios negocios, cafeterías y restaurantes en su mayoría, que por el clima del momento estaban abarrotados de personas, mientras otras más hacían filas fuera en espera de un lugar para poder calentar sus cuerpos con bebidas calientes acompañadas de un rico postre.

  
Levi maldijo por lo bajo, esperaba que La Liberté tuviera algunos lugares vacíos. Caminaron hasta llegar al final de la avenida, frente a ellos había una casa con una valla de herrería negra que bordeaba el lindero del jardín del lugar, la puerta de esa valla estaba abierta y un pizarrón situado a un costado de la entrada de piedra caliza recitaba “Bienvenidos a Le Liberté” y debajo, enlístados estaban todas las bebidas y postres que ahí podían pedir.

  
Con pasos tranquilos entraron al sitio, el interior era muy acogedor. Al fondo había un gran mostrador de madera, donde se exhibían los postres, en pequeñas canastillas de mimbre y donde también se encontraba la caja registradora, detrás de ese mostrador se encontraba una mesa empotrada sobre la cual estaban situadas las cafeteras y todos los utensilios para preparar las bebidas. De su lado derecho había varios conjuntos de mesas de madera con sus respectivas sillas de mimbre que estaban justo en frente del ventanal que daba hacia la calle, y de su lado izquierdo, una fila de mullidos sillones color guinda, uno frente a otro y en medio de ellos una mesa rectangular de madera. Las paredes eran ladrillos al descubierto, y las lámparas tenían acabados en acero inoxidable. A pesar de que todos los demás negocios estaban a su máxima capacidad, La Liberté se encontraba relativamente vacío, tal vez el hecho de que pareciera una casa común había ayudado a que los turistas que llegaban al pueblo la pasaran desapercibida. Levi agradeció internamente este hecho.

  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia el área de sillones, pues sabían que ahí estarían más calientitos y cómodos; se sentaron uno frente al otro, y tomaron la carta que se encontraba en la mesa, Mikasa comenzó a recorrer con la mirada todas las opciones que había para degustar, eran tantas variedades de pasteles, panqueques, pudines, y bebidas, que no sabía que pedir; pocos segundos después una chica pequeñita de cabellos dorados y ojos azules se acercó a ellos con libreta en mano, lista para atenderlos.

  
—Buenas tardes, ¿están listos para pedir?

  
—Sí, yo voy a querer un té oolong, una orden de galletas, que sean mitad de naranja y mitad de canela por favor.

  
—Ok señor ¿y para usted señorita?

  
Mikasa se mordió el labio al no saber que pedir, repasó nuevamente la carta y sentía que no podía elegir entre tanta variedad, los nervios de estar acompañada de Levi, o mejor dicho estar en una cita con él, la tenía en un estado de alerta consigo misma ¿Qué tal si ella decía algo y a él no le parecía? ¿Y si escogía un postre que a él no le gustara y eso hiciera que al final de la cita no la besara? Detuvo ese último pensamiento y se cuestionó si ella esperaba que en su primer cita, Levi le diera un beso, se sintió cohibida ante esa idea, y ahora no sabía cómo desecharla de su mente. El carraspeo por parte de Levi la trajo de vuelta, y se dio cuenta que habían pasado varios segundos y ella parecía haberse quedado en un transe.

  
Apenada por eso, se movió un poco inquieta en su lugar, y leyó lo primero que vio en la carta.

  
—Pastel de calabaza… voy a querer un pastel de calabaza y uhhmmm…— levantó el rostro hacia donde se encontraba Levi, e internamente se regañó por eso; Levi tenía un semblante divertido por el comportamiento que estaba presentando frente a él, un comportamiento que nada tenía que ver con el temperamento fuerte que la caracterizaba. Aún más apenada, volvió a bajar la vista a la carta en sus manos, y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la imagen de una taza humeante llena de chocolate espumoso acompañado de malvaviscos.— un chocolate con malvaviscos por favor. Sólo eso.

  
Con una sonrisa alegre, la mesera les repitió el pedido y les dijo que en unos momentos les sería servido. En los siguientes minutos el silencio reinó entre ellos, Mikasa no quería verlo a los ojos, se mordía el interior de las mejillas como una manera de calmar sus pensamientos, respiraba profundamente para poder tranquilizar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Por su parte Levi se deleitaba con la visión de una Mikasa apenada, el color carmín de sus mejillas la hacía ver adorable, quería hablar con ella de muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación sin parecer torpe. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre cómo había estado su día cuando la mesera lo interrumpió colocando sus alimentos en la mesa.

  
Una vez que cada uno tenía lo que había pedido y que la mesera se había retirado, se dispusieron a probar sus respectivos alimentos. Mikasa al probar el pastel de calabaza se sintió extasiada, el sabor estaba perfectamente equilibrado, alegremente le dijo a Levi que probara el pastel. Poco a poco se fueron relajando y comenzaron una plática amena acerca de sus postres favoritos. Ahí ambos descubrieron que los dos tenían un amor predilecto hacia el chocolate amargo, que a Levi le gustaban los sabores amargos y cítricos, mientras que Mikasa prefería los sabores dulces y empalagosos. Entre pequeñas bromas, sutiles sonrisas y sonrojos, terminaron de comer. Satisfechos y con sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, pagaron la cuenta y se volvieron a enfrentar al frío otoñal.

  
Eran alrededor de las cinco cincuenta de la tarde, y a pesar de que el cielo había estado cubierto de nubarrones, los rayos del sol se abrieron paso entre ellos, el contraste naranja con las nubes grises era espectacular. Con esa puesta de sol acompañándolos se dirigieron a un pequeño paraje que llevaba al bosque del pueblo. Iban caminando uno a lado del otro, platicando, haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Cuando llegaron al lugar, se maravillaron con la vista que tenían desde ahí; ese paraje se encontraba en una pequeña pendiente desde donde se podía apreciar la zona turística de Shiganshina, las luces de la calle comenzaron a ser encendidas, al igual que las luces de las casas, esa vista era digna para una postal.

  
—Woha, es hermosa esta vista— susurró Mikasa, casi sin aliento.

  
—Así es… pero no lo es tanto como tú Mikasa—, la voz grave de Levi, llena de anhelo, dando esa declaración provocó en la joven un sonrojo que inútilmente trató de ocultar con su bufanda.

  
Suavemente Levi giro a Mikasa, para que quedaran frente a frente, los ojos grises como el acero que ella poseía brillaban con una emoción tal, esperando que Levi fuera el que diera el siguiente paso. Nuevamente comenzó a estrujar las mangas de su abrigo, como una forma de encontrar confort entre tanto nerviosismo que invadía su cuerpo.

  
A pesar de la diferencia de altura que había entre ellos, Levi se las ingenió, tomó ambos extremos de la bufanda con una sola mano, jalándola lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus labios se estrellaran entre sí. En un inicio Mikasa no sabía que ocurría, hasta que sintió como Levi capturaba su labio inferior como una manera de pedirle acceso a su boca. Su mano libre se escabulló entre sus hebras negras, dando un suave masaje, el cual provocó que Mikasa exhalara temblorosa, acto seguido Levi aprovechó ese pequeño desliz para profundizar el beso. A pesar de la ansiedad inicial, Mikasa poco a poco fue correspondiendo aquella caricia.

  
Algo explotó dentro de ellos, sentían como una energía y un calor que nunca antes habían sentido, recorría cada lugar de su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de cada uno de sus cabellos, era algo electrizante y que los hacía sentir vivos, parecía como si antes de ese beso, ambos hubiesen estado aletargados, atrapados en la monotonía de la vida.   
El beso era tierno, no había prisa en ellos, disfrutaban de la suavidad de los labios del contrario; Levi por su parte trataba de descifrar el sabor que ella expedía en cada beso, era una mezcla de sabores, en un segundo sentía el sabor picante de la canela, en el siguiente el dulzor del chocolate con malvaviscos, y poco después el sabor tan característico del pastel de calabaza. El último pensamiento coherente que Levi pudo formular antes de zambullirse por completo en los labios de Mikasa, fue que ella sabía a otoño y que él gustoso se haría adicto a ese sabor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it has been to your liking, leave me your comments, I want to know what you think of this small contribution. /// Espero haya sido de su agrado, déjenme sus comentarios, quiero saber que opinan de este pequeño aporte.
> 
> ~Judith


End file.
